


[Podfic of] Reverberation, by mrsronweasley

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank feels like he just fell off the stage, staggered directly from the lights and out into the long hallway backstage, tipping over into the momentary quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reverberation, by mrsronweasley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverberation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12918) by mrsronweasley. 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tywnoz029lwddkw/01_Reverberation.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8q6qyx5wscw7xu5/Reverberation.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I actually recorded this back in June but haven't had a chance to edit it - until today! :) This piece is so gorgeous and atmospheric. It's just a lovely little story of backstage blowjobs, and it's hot as fuck and beautifully written. This podfic is kind of... 10 minutes of straight-up porn, and it was so much fun to try to work with the atmosphere that mrsronweasley creates, using my voice.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/58148.html)


End file.
